L'Amour d'un père
by Evaseawynd
Summary: L'angoisse de Thranduil alors que Legolas part avec la Compagnie de l'Anneau


L'Amour d'un Père  
  
Un messager vient d'arriver d'Imladris avec une lettre de ta part, Legolas. Brillant petit garçon, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles avant d'être certain que tu aurais quitté la maison d'Elrond. Tu savais que j'essaierais de t'empêcher de partir. Sais-tu seulement dans quoi tu t'embarques, mon fils?  
  
Tu m'accuses de te surprotéger, Legolas. Tu es encore jeune, tu cherches ton indépendance. Je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour t'avoir refusé le combat lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Mais comprends-moi, mon petit. Tu es si plein de vie, si joyeux, si charmant! Qui suis-je pour t'initier aux jeux de la guerre, pour t'enlever ton innocence?  
  
Évidemment, tu ne vois pas les choses du même ?il. Pour toi, c'est comme si je te traitais à la façon d'un jeune enfant. Les Elfes sont immortels, mon chéri. Ton temps viendras, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu as des milliers d'années pour utiliser armes et stratégies.  
  
Je sais que tu es le meilleur archer de la Forêt, peut-être même de la Terre du Milieu. Je ne peux pas le nier, je sais que tu as du talent. J'aime t'amener avec moi lors des parties de chasse, je suis fier d'entendre les exclamations de la foule lors des démonstrations de tir à l'arc. Je suis conscient du nombre d'Orques que tu as abattus.  
  
Une quête pour détruire l'Anneau Unique? Une façon de restaurer la beauté de notre forêt, une façon qu'on puisse de nouveau l'appeler Vert-bois le Grand, dis-tu. Tu veux que le royaume instauré par ton grand-père redevienne un lieu de paix et de calme.  
  
Mais Oropher est mort aux mains de Sauron. Devrais-je perdre mon fils comme j'ai perdu mon père?  
  
***  
  
Veux-tu me faire mourir d'inquiétude, mon petit?  
  
Toutefois, mon c?ur s'apaise de te savoir vivant. Tu es en la belle Lorien, m'annonces-tu. Tu me parles de la Dame Galadriel et de sa beauté, d'Haldir le Gardien et de son orgueil et de ta nouvelle amitié avec le Nain Gimli, fils de Gloin.  
  
Espères-tu provoquer ma colère? Je n'aime pas les Nains, mais je t'aime, toi mon fils, alors cela ne change rien. Je reconnais que les Nains sont loyaux, et tu as besoin d'amis sur qui tu pourras compter.  
  
Tu vas bien, m'écris-tu. Mais je suis ton père, Legolas, et je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'as jamais apprécié les cavernes, mais ton allusion à la Moria révèle que tu as vécu là-bas bien plus qu'une simple claustrophobie. Qu'y-a- t-il, mon garçon? Je sens que tu souffres, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas raconté ce qui c'était passé?  
  
Ta Quête s'avère plus difficile que tu ne l'aurais cru, mais tu continueras. Qu'essaies-tu de prouver, mon Legolas? Que tu n'es plus un enfant?  
  
Reviens-moi, mon petit, si tu en sens le besoin. Je t'aime, mon garçon, et peu importe ce que les gens diront, je ne souhaite rien de plus que pouvoir de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras.  
  
Sauron doit être éliminé, je le sais. Mais, pourquoi toi, mon chéri, pourquoi t'es-tu offert? Bien d'autres Elfes, bien d'autres archers auraient pu accomplir cette mission. Je suis égoïste, mon enfant. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce qui adviendra du monde, tant que je t'ai.  
  
Mais j'ai compris. Je dois te laisser partir, pour que tu reviennes chez toi. Je dois accepter de te voir risquer ta vie, pour sauver des gens que tu ne connais pas.  
  
Je mourrai, Legolas, si tu ne reviens pas. J'en mourrai, mon petit, mon amour.  
  
***  
  
Tu as abattu un monstre ailé du Seigneur Ténébreux, Legolas.  
  
Je suis fier de toi, mais je n'ai guère le c?ur à la fête. La Forêt noire a été attaquée, j'ai perdu de bons hommes, de bons guerriers, et j'ai perdu ton frère.  
  
Ne me laisse pas, mon petit, n'oublies pas de revenir! J'ai besoin de toi.  
  
***  
  
Un messager me dit que tout est fini, qu'il n'y a plus de guerres, plus de Sauron. Les peuples de la Terre du Milieu sont en sécurité et le sans- couronne est devenu Roi.  
  
Tu es vivant, mon chéri, mon petit, mon amour.  
  
Tu as réussi ta mission. Mais je sens encore ton âme troublée par quelque chose. As-tu compris qu'on ne retire pas de satisfaction des jeux de la Guerre?  
  
Tu es vivant, mon soleil. Mais j'ai perdu mon bébé joyeux, rieur. Tu es un adulte, Legolas, et tu portes maintenant leur lot de souffrances et de responsabilités. Tu as vu des gens mourir, agoniser, et tu as besoin ta joie de vivre.  
  
Retourne vite chez toi, mon enfant. Retourne vite, pour que ton père t'embrasse.  
  
***  
  
Tu m'es revenu, pour repartir aussitôt, avec ton ami le Nain. Il me peine de voir tes yeux vides, où est passé leur lueur? Tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as laissé te bercer et tu as pleuré. Tu as pleuré pour des choses que tu ne peux pas expliquer.  
  
Tu es parti, mon enfant, et je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Tu as rempli ta mission et la forêt a recouvré sa beauté. Mais elle a perdu sa lumière, enfant du soleil. Tu ne peux plus l'aimer, pas après ce que tu as vécu. Je te reverrai peut-être un jour, mon fils.  
  
La mer t'a appelé, mais tu ne l'écoutes pas. Tu resteras et je m'en irai. Mon deuil est trop lourd à porter.  
  
***  
  
Tu es venu, mon fils.  
  
Tu as rejoint ta maison, ta famille.  
  
Tu as écouté la mer et tu l'as traversée. La Terre du Milieu est loin, à présent, et plus rien ne t'y rattache.  
  
Dans un bateau, construit de tes propres mains, tu es venu à moi, avec ton Nain si fidèle. Tu es venu à moi, tu m'as embrassé et étreint.  
  
Tu m'as demandé de te pardonner.  
  
Mais qu'aurais-je à te pardonner, à présent?  
  
Tu es avec moi, ma petite feuille verte, et plus jamais tu ne me quitteras. 


End file.
